This Changes Everthing!
by makasarili
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka return to Meifu from Gensokai. DEATHFIC.


Disclaimer: I do not own or have any right to Yami No Matsuei, but even the most powerful of character of Yami can't defend himself from my twisted mind.

**WARNINGS:** To the faint of heart RUN! This is a **DEATHFIC.** **SPOILERS. ANGST OVERDOSE.**

Hisoka knew he had much to think about as he and his partner returned to Meifu. It was a beginning of a new chapter for him, now that he was bonded to his own shikigami.

"So how was your trip?" Greeted Wakaba cheerfully.

Tsuzuki told her how he thought he had lost his partner during their adventure but also how Hisoka met his own challenges. He was proud of his partner mastering two shikigami on his very first trip to Meifu; most shinigami barely mastered three in their entire tenure and his partner was showing promise of doing more, much more. He thought even Tatsumi would be proud with his high standards, which Tsuzuki always felt he feel short off, but then Hisoka and Tatsumi seemed more on the level with each other than he was.

"Tatsumi-san would probably want a full report as soon as you get back."

"Sigh! I know. Now about-"

"No you won't you baka." Came a tried but firm protest. "You are not going to use me as an excuse to spend."

"Hidoi! Hisoka!" Pouted Tsuzuki. "It's tradition to celebrate gaining a new shinigami."

"Is that why you go so many?"

Tsuzuki was blank for a moment before he reacted. "Hisoka!"

Wakaba laughed.

Hisoka screwed his eyes shut trying to will his headache away. "Shut up you baka."

"Besides I also have to take care of you. Your body is still adjusting." Tsuzuki took the tone of an elder brother lecturing a child.

"That's right Hisoka-kun. This changes everything!" She opened her arms wide apart to emphasize her point.

Hisoka rolled his eyes Tsuzuki and Wakaba tended to be overly dramatic with each other, a constant sore spot for Terazuma who was jealous, not that he had anything to fear. Wakaba was in every way Terazuma's ideal partner and even though she would blackmail him at times to do things her way, he always had a special place in her heart. Tsuzuki's friendliness was only rivaled by his laziness, a point that had kept him as an ordinary worker for more than seventy years.

The senior agent began lecturing Hisoka about what to expect from his new bond. It was times like this that he showed he was more capable than he initially let on, still it was done in a rather bubbly way.

Wakaba left them to find her partner.

Hisoka felt an air of despair hanging over the office, rippling outward. Something must be wrong. A slight lift of his hand was all he needed to tell his partner something wasn't right. Tsuzuki's earlier enthusiasm was replaced with quiet dread, knowing if his partner could sense this disturbance so acutely underlined the significance, even if he didn't know what could cause such a radical change.

As they came closer Hisoka was picking up on fragments from the past few days. There was a case in… involving his family… The news of his own father's death was like the death of a stranger to Hisoka. He was completely detached. There was something else…

It did not bode well entering the office they saw Watari without a smile, only furious tears streaming down his face. The scientist looked at them with great surprise, which turned to embarrassment over his disheveled state, but there was also a lingering sadness through it all, knowing he bore them terrible news.

"Bon… Tsuzuki… I have something to tell you."

Hisoka had closed his hand over Watari's arm. If it was only about his family why would Watari involve Tsuzuki? It dawned on him immediately it wasn't just his family. He felt a vacuum suck out all the emotion from him as he saw the case that Watari and Tatsumi were working on; even after his death his family had found a way to hurt him. Tatsumi-san had been defending his so-called family, deluding himself into thinking that the Hisoka his father had loved so much was him. He then felt the emptiness filling with hate, for sixteen years he had lived with them but it was never really his family.

Hisoka looked into Watari's eyes as understanding dawned on him. He went livid as the words rang through his mind, sinking into his heart. Tatsumi-san was dead.

"Tell us what?" Croaked Tsuzuki feeling distressed over his friend's state, not knowing the cause.

Kanoe pulled Tsuzuki aside and tried as hard as he could to soften the blow. "Wh-what did you say?" Tsuzuki's voice sounded so far away and unreal.

Tsuzuki's mind screamed in turmoil.

_What are you saying? He can't be dead. He just can't be. No! No! NO! Tatsumi- He- I-He works in the office. No field work. How could he die in the field? If anyone I was suppose to die first. If I go to Hakushaku can he come back? If only- If only I was the one assigned to the case- If I wasn't so busy in Gensokai- If only I knew! When last we talked I never expected it would be the last!_

Tsuzuki cried on Kanoe's shoulder.

_I'm sorry Tatsumi! I know you would tell me I shouldn't cry… but I can't stop… Tatsumi! _

It seemed like ages ago that someone declared. "This changes everything."

owari


End file.
